The present invention relates to motorized model or miniature toy helicopters.
In general, helicopters are flying machines with the ability to hover and fly forwards, backwards, and sideways. Toy helicopters, that replicate the motion of a real helicopter, are well known for providing amusement. However, when full-size helicopters are scaled down to model or miniature proportions, their small rotor systems are typically inefficient at producing lift and the rotor system is often drastically simplified resulting in less stable control. Toy helicopters are particularly unstable during take-off because the rotor blades are not at full speed when the lift generated by the rotor blades is sufficient to lift the lightweight device off of the ground. Having the support legs close to the geometric center of the vehicle, similar to a full scale model, allows the toy helicopter to take off at an angle. As a result, the toy will take off in an unstable or slanted state typically resulting in a crash or unintentional contact with another object. Additionally, because toy helicopters may be used indoors were there are walls and additional objects in close proximity, the rotor blades can hit a wall or other object causing the toy helicopter to crash.
What is therefore needed is a toy helicopter having improved stability, especially during take off and protection to the rotor blades during operation.